When It All Falls Down
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Three parter. Set after the rape allegations against Smithy. Please review, I'd love to know what you think! V x
1. Even If I Tried

**When It All Falls Down  
****Chapter 1 - Even If I Tried**

"Smithy!" Kerry screamed after him, almost hysterical now. "Please wait! I need to talk to you!

Dale Smith stopped dead and spun around seeing red.

"You accuse me of rape and now you want to talk to me?"

Kerry was close to breaking down completley.

"I got it wrong Smithy, I got it all so wrong."

"I could have told you that Kerry. I could have lost my job, my rank as sergeant and my reputation as a good policeman."

"I'm so sorry." Kerry pleaded, her eyes filling with tears once more. "It was Gabriel who told me to file a complaint against you but then..." She stopped, choked by emotion. "But then he raped me."

For a moment Smithy's eyes softened and he could see how vulnerable Kerry really was. It didn't erase all of the betrayal though.

"Please." He said, his voice calmer and the fight was gone from him. "Just leave me alone Kerry."

Smithy turned and walked away knowing, however much it hurt, that it was the right thing to do.

* * *

Kerry openly sobbed in the corridor of Sun Hill Police Station, she didn't care who saw her either. Honey Harman approached her and put her arm around her friend's shoulder. 

"What it is Kerry? What's wrong?" Honey's blue eyes were filled with concern.

Kerry fought to get her breath but the sobs kept coming.

"C'mon, it's okay." PC Harman soothed as she led Kerry in the direction of the changing rooms.

They sat down on one of the benches in the changing room which was empty except for them. Honey held her arm around Kerry's shoulder as she continued to cry. Kerry couldn't believe what a mess she had made of everything, she knew she couldn't blame Gabriel for all of it.

* * *

Five mintues or so elapsed as Honey waited for her friend to be strong enough to tell her what was really going on. Honey knew that the date rape allegation Kerry had filed against Smithy was completley out of character and she wondered if it was all catching up with her as well as her break up with Cameron.

"It's alright Kerry, you can talk to me about anything, you know that don't you?" Honey asked gently.

Kerry nodded, wiping her eyes and searching for a tissue in her pocket. Honey had handed her one and Kerry tried to smile gratefully.

"Everything is so messed up Honey, I don't know how it all happened but everything seems to be out of my hands."

Honey nodded, showing that Kerry should carry on.

"First the date rape allegation, I wish I hadn't said anything. I know Smithy, he would never do something like that, not to me. It was Gabriel who told me to make a complaint but I never really meant it, I didn't want to hurt Smithy. Then Gabriel came into my house and raped me." Kerry paused, dabbing at her eyes as fresh floods of tears began to escape. "I've never felt so used in my life and now I've lost Cameron and Smithy won't talk to me."

Honey made a sympathetic face. "Everything is still raw for them all, but things will get better. Smithy will forgive you but he needs some time to move on. Kerry you have to testify against Gabriel, he can't get away with what he's done." She said the last part through gritted teeth.

Kerry shrugged. "I can't go through all that again."

Honey put her hand on Kerry's arm. "Yes you can. I'll be there for you, so will Yvonne and Andrea...and Smithy."

Kerry shook her head, flinging the tissue into the bin.

"Forget it Honey, he hates me."

* * *

Smithy walked home, it was his favourite time of the day but today he just couldn't enjoy the walk. He was thinking about Kerry and what she had said. It hurt him to hurt her but she had already betrayed him so badly. Smithy had been close to thinking that he loved Kerry but now he wasn't sure. What Kerry had said about Gabriel shocked him, he had never liked PC Kent much but he hadn't thought he was capable of that. But then again people had thought the same about him, only he was innocent. Breathing in the early summer air Smithy tried to divert his mind away from thinking about Kerry but he couldn't however much he may resent her at that moment he still needed her.

* * *

Yep I know, another fic! But this is only going to be a three parter and I promise it won't take ages for me to update it as I know pretty much exactly what is going to happen! Please review! V xxx 


	2. Even If I Lose

**When It All Falls Down  
****Chapter 2 - Even If I Lose**

With the help of Honey and Yvonne, Kerry was convinced to go and talk to internal investigations about the rape. She knew they would pick everything she said to pieces because she was becoming the girl who cried rape. If only they knew what she had gone through. Yvonne and Honey offered to wait for her and sat in the canteen whilst Kerry knocked on the door of the internal investigations office.

"Ah PC Young." A tall woman with curly brown hair said from behind a desk. Kerry felt her heart sinking even further, this meant that they remembered her from last time.

"Hello." She replied nervously, taking a seat opposite.

"What do we owe the pleasure this time?" The investigator, her name was Charlotte, asked although there was only Kerry and herself in the room.

Kerry looked at the floor and in a small voice she said. "I'd like to report a rape."

The investigator raised her eyebrows, clearly she was surprised. She nodded, reserving judgement until she had heard Kerry out.

"I'd like to report Gabriel Kent for rape. It was him who encouraged me to make the allegation about Dale Smith even though I was unsure about whether or not I should. I realise that it was a mistake but this time it definitley happened."

The investigator said nothing. She looked searchingly at Kerry who was fighting to make constant eye contact with the investigator.

"Hmm...okay." She said after a moment. "As a police officer you must now how serious an offence it is to waste valuable time don't you."

Kerry nodded, feeling her eyes filling with tears again.

"Well, we will run and investigation but I insist that you take part in a FME so we can prove whether or not Gabriel Kent really did rape you."

Charlotte tried to smile at Kerry reassuringly but the blonde copper was too lost in her own thought to notice. She knew Gabriel would walk free from this, he always did.

* * *

Smithy lay awake for hours that night, sleep just would not come even though he had done everything possible so he could drift off. His thoughts kept coming back to Kerry and Gabriel. He was beginning to get irrationally angry and if it hadn't have been 2:30 in the morning he would have been tempted to go out and punch Kent's lights out. However this wouldn't really help him or Kerry even if it made him feel better for a few moments. If everything had happened the way Kerry had told him then he really needed to talk to her but seeing her just hurt him too much. Maybe he really did love her?

By morning Smithy was pretty sure he was going paranoid and debated whether or not to call in sick for work. He didn't know if he could face Kerry and what if he was paired to work with her? After thinking it through he decided that maybe it would be such a bad thing as sooner or later they would end up working together anyway. Dragging himself out of his bed, Smithy headed for the shower hoping that the day wouldn't be any worse than the one before.

* * *

Kerry Young thought she been through some pretty tough times recently but she had never felt as low as she did after the FME and the talk she had had with the Internal Investigations officer. It was clear that Charlotte did not believe Kerry's story. Kerry just hoped that the examination proved her side of the story and got Gabriel sent down for rape. Even if all that happened she had still lost Smithy and that was what hurt her the most.

Even Gina Gold was sympathetic to Kerry as she walked into the briefing room at eight o'clock the next morning. The whole station seemed to know but no one was saying anything, after all they had to be seen as being supportive of both their colleagues.

Smithy was especially quiet during the briefing and let Gina and June do all the talking, only adding relevant bits of information when he needed to. He was still thinking about Kerry. Several times she had tried to make eye contact with him but he just couldn't seem to do it, it hurt too much.

* * *

June asked Kerry to stay behind after the briefing and she did, waiting for the rest of the relief to leave she felt her heart sink even further.

"Kerry." June said, her voice gentle and understanding. She knew how Kerry felt, she'd been through a rape herself. "We've got the results back from the FME report and the Internal investigation."

Kerry was surprised at how quickly the results had come through. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. She took a deep breath and sat down on one of the chairs opposite June.

"Kerry..." June started again. "Only Smithy and I know this but you should know too."

Kerry was intrigued, she looked at June begging her to continue quickly.

"When I was fifteen I was raped and I got pregnant. I was young and afraid but I wanted to keep the baby but my parents made me give it up for adoption as soon as it was born."

Kerry nodded sympathetically at June, she felt sorry for her but she wanted to know what the results were.

"The family who adopted my son were called Kent." June paused again and Kerry raised her eyebrows, endless possiblities going through her mind. "Gabriel Kent told me that I was his mother but it was a lie, Gabriel Kent is really David Kent. It was David Kent who raped you."

Kerry sat there, eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. June went on:

"The FME found a DNA match to prove that David Kent raped you and he is now being transported to Longmarsh Prison until his court hearing."

Kerry could barely hide her surprise, she thought that he was get out of it somehow but clearly not this time.

"That's great." Kerry said, although her voice lacked enthusiasm, she had still lost Smithy and Cameron because of him. "And I'm really sorry June. You can trust me to keep what you said to myself."

"Thank you Kerry." June smiled. "I'm glad we've got him! If you ever need to talk I'm here."

Kerry thanked her and was about to leave when she said.

"Oh Kerry, I'm supposed to be working with you but I'm needed up in CID. You're with Sergeant Smith, he'll be waiting for you in his office."

Heading for the door Kerry felt her heart sink again, just when things were going so well.

* * *

Only one more part to go! Thanks for all the review, please keep them coming! They mean a lot! Love Vix x 


	3. I Would Choose You

**When It All Falls Down  
Chapter 3 : I Would Choose You**

Kerry took a deep breath and walked down the now empty corridor and headed for Sergeant Smith's office. She felt her heart rise to her throat as she knocked on the wooden door. She wondered how they would ever get through a day working together.

"Come in." Smithy called from inside and Kerry slowly pushed down on the door handle, taking another deep breath as she did so.

"Kerry." He said, more of a statement than a greeting. She didn't say anything, Smithy's green eyes were cold and she did not melt the way she used to when she looked into them. Too much had happened between them.

"What are we working on today Serge?" Kerry asked when the silence and the tension in the air got too much for her to bear.

"Well PC Young, there's been a break in at the corner shop off Hill Street." Smithy told her. It hurt Kerry that he didn't use her name.

Kerry nodded and Smithy turned off his computer, he followed her out of the office. He too was wondering how they were going to manage to get through the day. He wondered if Gina had paired him and Kerry together for a reason or whether it was just fate having a laugh at him.

* * *

David (Gabriel) Kent was lead through to his cell by two prison officers. He had never felt so humiliated and embarrassed in his whole life. The prisoners were staring at him, a sex offender in an open prison he was going to have to watch his back. Gabriel looked forlornly at the door as it was slammed and locked from the outside. He was trapped. He'd been lucky in the past but it seemed that this time his luck had run out and he had to face the consequences of his actions. Gabriel had never wanted to hurt Kerry to begin with, he had only want to love her but she saw through him to the pathetic shell of a man that he was. She would agree that prison was the best place for him and Gabriel guessed that she probably had something to do with his being there. He wondered how she had managed to convince Internal Investigations that she was really the victim of rape this time. Gabriel sank to the cold floor, eyes still fixed on the door. He knew that the next time it opened he would be sentenced, God knows how long for and from being a copper Kent knew the kind of people he may end up spending the next ten years of his life with.

* * *

The burgulary at the convenience store was nothing out of the ordinary and Smithy took a statement from the owner whilst Kerry looked at the CCTV tapes. Honey and Yvonne were doing door to door enquiries at the nearby houses. Once Kerry had found the tape which showed three youths in hoodies she went back into the shop from the storeroom. Smithy finished taking the statement from the owner and saw Kerry with the tape.

"What have you got?" He asked. Kerry handed him the tape, their fingers brushed against each other and Kerry tried to hide the tremble it gave her.

"CCTV." She said. "Showing who's responsible for the break in. Hopefully when we get back to the station we'll be able to get a clearer look at them." She said the last part of the owner of the corner shop as well as Smithy.

Smithy nodded, smiling ever so slightly. Kerry was pleased, she may have had a terrible personal life recently but at least her working life was going on track now.

On the way to the shop both Kerry and Smithy had been silent but now they talked, it was only about the case but Kerry supposed that it was a start.

Back at the station, Smithy and Kerry decided it was time to go on their refs break. The canteen was mainly empty except for Reg and Tony. This meant that neither Smithy or Kerry had any other choice but to sit together. They sat opposite each other, trying to avoid eye contact but it wasn't always possible.

"Kerry..."  
"Smithy..."

They said at the same time and they laughed. The silence had been too much for them and somehow they had to make things more comfortable between otherwise they were never going to be able to work together. After their break things were much more relaxed between them and Smithy had started calling her Kerry again much to her relief. On their way back to the convenience store Kerry put the radio on and tuned it to the local station.

_"How the hell'd we wind up like this  
And why we're we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables."_

"I love that song." Smithy said, leaning over to turn the volume up a notch just as Kerry did. She moved her hand quickly, looking out the window to hide her embarrassment.

"Me too." She mumbled, she had forgotten how much she and Smithy truly had in common.

_"Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright  
But not right now  
I know you're wondering when"_

* * *

By the end of the shift Kerry, Smithy, Honey and Yvonne had managed to get a positive ID for the three youths who had broken into the convenience store and were holding them in custody. Yvonne and Honey headed straight home after the shift and Kerry was on her way out of the station when Smithy caught up with her.

"Kerry!" He called after her.

She turned around, desperatley not wanting to re-live the corridor drama from yesterday.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning around.

"I've just spoken to June. She told me about what happened with Gabriel."

Kerry shrugged. "It was supposed to be private." She said coldly.

Smithy tried to make eye contact with her, his green eyes oozing the warmth that always melted Kerry's heart. She refused to let it happen again.

"I'm sorry." He said, hanging his head. "I'm sorry for shouting at you yesterday. I was just hurt and confused. I thought you loved me Kerry and you know I could never do anything to hurt you."

"I know, I know that and I'm sorry too but you know what Gabriel is like. He's so manipulative and strong." Kerry was close to breaking down and Smithy sensed this.

"Hey, it's okay. Its all going to be okay now babe."

Kerry let Smithy pull her into a hug and she cried into his shoulder. They were tears for him, for Gabriel Kent and for what she had almost lost. Somehow she knew that Smithy would never leave her, not now. Smithy stroked her blonde hair wondering how he could have shouted at her like he did yesterday when all he really wanted was to be with her and love her.

"C'mon." He whispered in her ear. "Let's get out of here."

Gina Gold watched as Smithy and Kerry left the station. Smithy's arm was wrapped around Kerry and she was resting her head on his shoulder. She smiled, glad that they had both found a shred of happiness after everything that they had been through.

**_

* * *

_ **

_Even if I tried  
Even if I lied to you  
It wouldn't make it any better  
Well now, even if I lose  
The one that I would choose would be you_

_

* * *

__Thanks for all the reviews on this! It's finished now but they'll be more Smithy/Kerry ness in the future! I don't own the songs Someday by Nickelback or When It All Falls Down by The Calling! Lots of luv, V x_


End file.
